254
Carolyn's plan to upset Elizabeth, by seeing Buzz, works, but when Jason sets the wedding date, Carolyn ups the ante by announcing it will be a double wedding. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. A clear night sky scattered with stars hangs high over Collinwood. A warm wind sends the scent of the sea into the open windows and an almost unearthly calm pervades the night air. No cloud is seen, no storm is promised. But the storms within the human spirit continue to rage. Child is turned against parent, and rebellion, with all its pain and anguish, tears at the hearts of both. Carolyn and Elizabeth fight in the drawing room. Elizabeth wants Carolyn to stay in because of the Collinsport Strangler. The subjects of Buzz and Jason come up and Carolyn tells Elizabeth that she finds her mother's taste in men more repulsive than Buzz could ever be. Despite Elizabeth's protests, Carolyn goes out anyway. Act I Elizabeth asks Victoria to try and break up Carolyn and Buzz, but concedes that Carolyn will only settle down if she breaks off her engagement to Jason. Elizabeth tells Victoria she should just let Carolyn suffer, but she can't. She tries to convince Victoria she loves Jason, but is unconvincing and Vicki tells her so, but that it is none of her business. Victoria says she still feels that Jason "has a hold" over Elizabeth, who brings up the lack of evidence in the basement. Victoria tells Elizabeth that maybe she has overestimated something she is ashamed of, and now Jason is taking advantage of her. Victoria excuses herself to check on David, but pauses to cast one more worried glance at Elizabeth. Act II At The Blue Whale Jason arrives with Willie and orders him a drink and tries to tell him what he was doing at the bank earlier that day selling jewelry. Willie tells him the man was from Boston and he was selling the jewelry for Barnabas. Jason tells Willie that he is going to marry Elizabeth and become the Master of Collinwood, and Willie practically laughs in his face. He further tells Willie that when he does marry Elizabeth that he will be ruling Collinwood and he expects Willie to keep him informed of all goings-on at the Old House and he expects to be in on whatever schemes Willie has going on. Carolyn and Buzz enter, Buzz asks why Carolyn wants to come there and she says she is thirsty. Then she spots Jason and Willie and says she has just gotten sick (while looking straight at Jason). Jason tells her she should feel better soon as he is leaving. Act III After Carolyn has had a few drinks, Buzz tries to get her to stop and have some fun, but Carolyn just wants to get smashed. Buzz suggest they go biking, but Carolyn would rather dance while Buzz watches. Carolyn decides to take Buzz up on his offer of a bike ride, but on the way out the door they run into Joe. Carolyn sends Buzz out while she chats with Joe. Carolyn tells Joe that she hopes the police find Maggie and Joe offers her a beer, but she excuses herself to go back to Buzz. She gets defensive about the gossip going on about her and blows up when he brings up Elizabeth's engagement. Joe tells her the entire thing is just a temper tantrum and she leaves to go out with Buzz. Act IV Meanwhile, back at Collinwood, Jason and Elizabeth talk about setting the date. Elizabeth says they can't because her divorce is not official yet, but Jason had spoken to Richard Garner who told him in two weeks they should be able to marry. Carolyn and Buzz arrive laughing and Carolyn rubs the marriage in Elizabeth's face. Jason tells Carolyn about the wedding date and once Carolyn recovers she invites Buzz to the ceremony. Then she gets a better idea, to make it a double wedding. Buzz seems very enthusiastic, Elizabeth is aghast. Carolyn and Buzz hug in front of Jason and Elizabeth. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: I never have much trouble finding a companion. You know about that. ---- : Jason: What I want has always depended a great deal on what I can get. And if I can get it, I want it. And when I want it, I get it. ---- : Carolyn: A girl gets thirsty once in a while. (spots Jason) And a girl gets sick to her stomach once in a while too. ---- : Carolyn: A girl likes to have a little fun once in a while! : Joe: That guy looks like about as much fun as a bag full of spiders. ---- : Joe: I hear your mother is thinking of getting married. : Carolyn: Thinking?! I am sure the mental process was not included in her decision! ---- : Carolyn: I love weddings! Especially my own. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← John Karlen as Willie Loomis → * ← Michael Hadge as Buzz Hackett → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 252. * Michael Hadge is credited merely as "Buzz" whereas he was originally credited as "Buzz Hackett". Story * TIMELINE: Day 83 takes place. Elizabeth and Jason's wedding is planned for 2 weeks from today. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Jason and Willie are talking in the Blue Whale, just as Jason says the line "she is not doing it for my money", the extras intended to make him lower his voice for the rest of the scene walk in front of the camera, blacking out the scene. Either the extras were too early or the intended cut to next camera shot was too late. External links Dark Shadows - Episode 254 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 254 - The Summer of Love0254